It Doesn't Quite Have the Same Ring to It
by Eltas Aldaron 31
Summary: Henry has noticed both his mothers have been bickering over little things lately. From his studies at school he convinces them to watch Romeo & Juliet with him, hoping to give them a different perspective on what their real problems could be. Unknowingly he's used magic and accidentally transported both his moms into the Shakespearean tragedy. Swan Queen romance
1. Chapter 1 Friction

**Notes: Eeek! So after reading many wonderful stories on this site, I finally decided to jump in and contribute my own. I'm quite nervous about it and I'm hoping that this is up to scratch. Now having two active stories, I'm hoping to juggle both and not neglect either one. I'm aiming at updating posts once a week for this one. Hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think :)**

**...**

**It Doesn't Quite Have the Same Ring to It**

**Chapter 1 - Friction**

"Honestly Emma! You are so damn messy! You never clean up after yourself, I constantly trip on your shoes when I walk into the house and every time I sit on our couch I find your damn leather jacket draped on it. We do have a closet you know!" Regina was fuming as she screamed at blond Sheriff from across the hallway.

Emma opened her door as she was getting ready to go to the station, gently rolling down her black tank top over her abdomen and flicking her hair out from under them. She called out at the Evil Queen down the hall. "Oh yeah? Well maybe if you weren't so damn anal about everything looking precisely, perfectly, spotlessly, clean and in place _Your Majesty_, you might not find me so bad."

Regina scoffed, her tongue tutting in her mouth with indignation. "I am NOT anal! There's nothing wrong with having a clean house for our son to live in." Nimble fingers zipped up the side of her grey dress. She then sat on a cushion by her vanity and started slipping on her slick, spotlessly shiny high heels.

"Oh really? Just _who_ stacks teaspoons one on top of the other in a cutlery drawer!?" Emma zipped up the side of her high boots. She stomped down the stairs, hurriedly her steps took her to the couch in the lounge where her leather jacket draped across the back of it.

Henry polished off the last of his cereal and quietly rinsed his bowl. He sighed as his mothers continued raging around him. He placed the bowl and spoon in the dishwasher and picked up his school bag. It was his freshman year and already he didn't enjoy the extra amount of homework that grade school had never prepared him for. Though he thought to himself at this point in time, long boring math lectures were more tolerable to the constant bickering his mothers had been doing lately.

"Moms, I'm going!" He called out to both his mothers as he placed his hand on the door knob.

"Bye baby!" Regina emerged out of her bedroom and leant over the balustrade catching Henry's eye.

"See you kid!" Emma peeked her head out form out the lounge room, giving her son a quick smile as he closed the door behind him. Her eyes eventually travelled up the second storey and along her wife's perfectly shaped stockinged legs. She felt a smirk cross her lips as her view of Regina's thighs got cut off by the bottom hem of her designer grey dress. Her eyes travelled up the silvery grey material along her wife's tightly toned waistline and up further to her generous cleavage. Emma swallowed hard as she followed Regina's gracefully elegant neck, her sight meeting a perfect chin then roving to the deepest, darkest, most red luscious lips she ever laid eyes on or kissed. She saw those lips twitch in that usual sexy smirk that always denoted that the Queen had her exactly where she wanted her. Regina cleared her throat loudly. Emma's eyes darted to Regina's deep brown eyes. There was a mischievous shine to them.

"So, you see anything you like?" Regina's sensual voice travelled to her ears. Emma's lips flattened in a firm line as her wife caught her out staring. She glared momentarily before starting to turn away.

"Yeah I do, but her attitude sucks at the moment." She walked towards the front door putting her red leather jacket on.

"I'm not the one that's moved into the spare bedroom because she can't handle discussing our marital issues at the moment." Regina leant both arms across the balustrade, her eyes following the blonde.

Emma's eyes narrowed as she met Regina's stare. "Bite me!" She turned to leave.

"I'd love to Princess but you'd be too busy sulking to enjoy it." Regina called after her as she heard the door slam shut.

"So your parents are still acting crazy?" Grace gave Henry a side long glance as they walked together towards school. Henry frowned and shifted his back pack on his shoulders.

"Yeah, I think it has something to do with me going to high school. There's definitely been a lot more tension between them since I started." Henry looked ahead again. "The thing is they're fighting over the stupid little things that never used cause an argument before."

Grace saw his worry written all over his face. She sought to change the subject. "Hey, did you finish reading Romeo &amp; Juliet?"

"Yeah, how messed up is that. Now those two had serious problems that had nothing do with dishes and dirty socks." Grace laughed and scrunched up her face. "It kind of reminds me of the sleeping curse only when Juliet finally woke up she found that her prince had completely given up and killed himself." They both giggled.

"Yeah seriously messed up." They rounded the corner which took them straight into the campus grounds. "Imagine having to work on problems like that instead of having to argue over housework." The friend next to him chimed in with a small chuckle. Grace gave Henry a quick wave. "I'll see you at lunch." Henry nodded and walked into his homeroom. For most of the day he was distracted, barely paying attention in class till it came to discussing the Shakespearean play during English.

"And what did everyone think of the ending?" Henry's hand shot up.

"Well, couldn't they have just discussed it with their parents instead of going around their behind backs which ultimately led to a huge misunderstanding that had both of them ending up dead?"

"Yes, communication seems to have been a big issue here. For one, not being able to communicate with their parents, two, not being able to get word to each other to let them know what the other was planning." Mr Wonder walked about the room as he spoke. Something about his teacher's comment resounded with Henry as he sat waiting for the class to finish.

…

After school, Henry met both his moms for the customary hot cocoa at Granny's. They spoke about his day mostly, avoiding each other's eyes as they sat in booth with him.

"Hey, we've just read Romeo and Juliet in class. I've borrowed the movie from the library, no offence mom but I don't think you have the patience to get through the Shakespearean language." He turned to Emma causing Regina to snort with laughter.

"Well you're probably right kid." Roughly she messed up is brown hair.

"Well I was wondering if we can all watch it tonight, our teacher wanted us to come up with examples of effective communication and I could really do with both your help."

Emma tried desperately to stop her eye rolling as she thought of having to trudge through a ridiculous tragedy that certainly could have been avoided. "Ok. I'll see you both at home after my shift."

"How about you mom?" Henry turned to Regina who happily nodded. Secretly she quite liked the story and had no doubt Emma would be bored to tears. "Great!" Henry drained off the rest of his cocoa and just about bounded for the door. "See you both at home." He turned to look at both his mothers once before leaving the diner. _Maybe if I can remind them that what their fighting about lately really isn't that bad and could certainly be worse, they'll stop arguing._ He thought to himself as he made his way home. Little did he know golden sparks shimmered out of his back pack as he walked.

…

Henry had just gotten the pop corn out of the microwave when Emma settled into the couch beside Regina. It had been a few days since they had sat closely together. Emma appreciated the warm curve of Regina's body next to her. Softly she wiggled herself closer, earning a smirk from the Former Evil Queen. The next two hours were literally like murder for the Sheriff, who could barely keep her eyes open and desperately tried not to yawn out loud. Her only source of sanity was that Regina's eyes remained completely glued to the screen, letting out a sniff or two at appropriate moments. Emma looked at her wife in earnest. Gently she placed her hand on Regina's thigh and gently stroked it through the silken material of her pjs. Their eyes locked for a moment, they missed each other dearly - they missed their closeness and intimacy. Emma began to feel really guilty about taking herself off the spare bedroom at night when it was obvious her wife really needed her and wanted her. _What was really their problem anyway?_ She asked herself in wonder. Gently she scooted her body closer beside her wife, lovingly draping her arm over the Queen's waist. She felt Regina sigh as her own arm wrapped around Emma's shoulders. Vaguely she saw the credits roll as they both drifted off to sleep.

Emma woke irritated by her lacey cuffs. Her ass was numb and cold and Regina's voluminous pjs just about tangled the sword at her side. Emma frowned. "What…?" All was dark around them. _Since when did the couch become so uncomfortable? S_he thought to herself. She looked down at and stared at the leather vest that tapered closely down her waist. She gasped and looked at Regina next to her. Her sleeping wife was dressed in a sultry dark blue dress that shimmered with small diamonds all over the bodice. Her dark brown hair was longer and was bound intricately on her head.

Emma shot to her feet and looked about . This wasn't Storybrooke, let alone their lounge room! She shook Regina awake desperately.

"Hmm… Emma… what are you doing?" Sleepily Regina mumbled rubbing her closed eyes.

"Me!? What the hell Regina? Where or who are we?" Annoyed she adjusted the sword at her hip. The hard metal stuck at her uncomfortably. Regina opened her eyes, her lips opening in surprise as she looked at her leather clad wife. Her eyes couldn't help but wonder to her taut waistline that the sword hung from.

"Oh! I think… you're meant to be Romeo." Her face a picture of confusion.

Realization hit Emma hard. The frilly lace cuffs, the tight leather vest, the sword, Regina's extremely flattering dress. "No way! Get out!" A smile crept across her lips. Just when they thought their days of adventure was behind them both, they landed right in the most tragic story love of all.

...


	2. Chapter 2 Who The What Now?

**NOTE: Gosh sorry this story has been completely neglected. DA has taken much of my creative efforts and only recently did I look at this again. I hope you enjoy this one, it's was a long time coming and I really appreciate everyone who came and read this story last year and those who have found it since and given it a go despite the huge lack of updates. This one is dedicated to SilentStormSociety – thanks for the kick up the butt.**

…****

**2 Who the what now?**

"Where's Henry?" Emma looked about wildly for their missing son.

"I don't think he's here or he would have been sitting just to the side of us…" Regina's long fingers gestured where their son would have been sitting as she let out a puffed breath. She was completely unaccustomed to wearing a corset again, after spending many decades in suits and dresses during the years of her curse.

"How do you know that? What if something's happened to him?" Emma paced about her hand rubbing her forehead hard as her eyes darted about in the semi-darkness.

"What or Whoever brought us here, brought us here together. If Henry was a part of this spell he should have been sitting right there." Regina's hands travelled up her restricted waist, her mouth parting as she sucked another breath in.

"You're sure?" Emma looked at her hard and Regina nodded, watching her wife stop her pacing and leant her hands on her knees letting out a relieved breath.

"Still we should try and get back to him as soon as we can. I have no idea what's going on." Still breathless she fought for quicker shallower breaths, savouring the sweet oxygen finally entering her lungs.

"Are you ok?" Emma turned her gaze back to her with furrowed brows.

"I can't breathe in this. I can't believe I used to wear this every day as Queen." Regina drew a breath in her long fingers trailing down her neck softly. "It's ok, I just need to relax and remember how to breathe." She closed her eyes for a moment while Emma watched on. Regina sat up straighter on the hard stone bench. She opened her eyes once more and looked about at the roses that surrounded them, their alluring fragrance filling her senses. She looked down at her dress, her hands and fingers running up the diamond encrusted bodice, feeling the slight prickles on her skin. Despite the discomfort, she mused that it had been a while since she had worn anything this extravagant. She felt Emma's eyes on her and met her wife's avid stare.

"You look stunning." Emma's breath was short as she took in Regina's shapely curves in the dim light. With a smirk, Regina stood up and crossed the distance between them. Slowly she ran her fingers down Emma's leather vest, encircling her wife's waist with her hands before them moving down to her hips.

"You too." She bit down on her bottom lip as her eyes lit with a hungry smile. "I think this looks much better than your leather jacket." Regina met Emma's twinkling stare like a cat eyeing a blue bird. "It's much more flattering." She stepped closer drawing her wife's body against her hip, her fingers running up Emma's vest, her nails digging in slightly, no doubt in her mind that she was making minute lines across the leather.

"You've never liked my jacket. I always see you smile a little wider as soon as you take it off me." Emma looked at her lips breathlessly as she felt Regina press against her. Her hands travelled up Regina's neck and along her jaw, drawing her own lips drawing toward the Former Queen's face. Regina's breath on her lips, was hot and fast. Emma looked down at her wife's ample breasts gathered tightly by the bodice. They heaved against the material and her hands itched to tear the bodice away and break them out.

Regina noticed. Her mouth twisted into a smirk as she watched Emma's eyes undress her.

"Hmm, Sheriff... what dirty thoughts are running through that brilliant mind of yours right now?" That low sultry voice always sounded so good to Emma's ears. Whether her words were playful, sarcastic or just plain seductive Emma always felt her stomach clench with excitement and Regina knew full well just how it affected her. The Queen used it mercilessly often enough to get want she wanted from the Sheriff. Emma swallowed hard, her eyes falling into those deep chocolate pools that stared at her waiting… wanting. It had been a week since they last had sex and that was an eternity if they went by the number of times they usually fucked in a day. Hungrily their mouths clashed with teeth, tongue and sucking, Regina's heavy breathing sending thrills through to Emma's core. They parted quickly with Regina's chest heaving hard.

"I want to tear that dress off you." Emma's voice husky as she advanced, forcing Regina back down on the hard bench. Brown eyes rolled back as Emma climbed on top of her wife's body, shoving her sword aside with annoyance. She kissed all along Regina's jaw then trailed her mouth down her neck before planting her moist lips on top of each breast. Her finger's tugged at the top of the bodice, eagerly trying to get at the treasure inside them.

A soft laugh welled out of Regina's throat as she watched her wife's frustration.

"How the hell do you take this thing off?" Emma growled, her fingers clawing at the bodice in front of her. Regina looked at her and smiled, half wanting the Sheriff to figure it out herself and half wanting to just magic it off. Emma, seeing Regina's amusement, relaxed somewhat and decided to explore that beautiful smiling mouth with her tongue some more. She felt Regina move her hands around her waist, unbuckling her sword and letting it fall to the ground. Next, her wife's hands held hers as she guided her fingers around the back of the bodice where she felt the lacing that was tied in a bow at the base of her spine. Regina's eyes locked with her stormy ones as the Mayor gently wrapped the end of the lacing around her finger and closed her hand around it.

"Oh! Right!" Emma smiled as she slowly drew the bow open, feeling the leather drag against the knot that fastened it. Regina closed her eyes and tilted her head back exposing her graceful neck to Emma's attentions. Kissing her avidly, Emma's fingers blindly felt their way through the crisscross lacing behind her wife's back. As all the lacing loosened the corset finally came away. Regina took a deep breath right by Emma's ear.

"Better?" Emma asked as her lips continued travelling along the curve of Regina's neck, sucking hard when they came to rest against her collar bone.

"Much." Regina purred by her ear. She grabbed a fistful of golden locks as the Sheriff's lips continued down to her chest then to her breasts, first sucking gently on her nipple then roughly then back to gently again as her hot mouth caressed her. Regina moaned with pleasure, Emma knew how to treat her just the way she liked it. All throughout their relationship, this was how it always was - from the fights to dating to finally making love. It was hard and soft, a to then fro, taking roughly then giving in gently, fast then achingly slow before building to an incredible speed once more.

Emma's hands didn't take long to reach down between them cupping Regina's soft mound through the layers of her skirt. Regina groaned, long and hard, that first touch in days so sublime.

"My Lady!" A shrill outcry pierced the night air around them followed by the soft thuds of hurried steps. "Unhand her, you ruffian!" A flat of palm hit Emma square across the shoulders making her cry out.

"Hey! Excuse me?" She was forced off her wife's warm curved as slap after slap rained down on her. "Ow, what the hell?!" Reluctantly she gave ground. As those hands stung rather than hurt she didn't feel it was right to whack the old woman back. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Verdant eyes glared like sharp broken glass at the woman dressed in simple robes and veil.

The tumbling laughter like bells cut through the commotion and Emma turned her gaze to her wife, completely incensed that Regina could be laughing while she was being harassed by this… this…

"She would be the Nanny." Chocolate pools twinkled with laughter in the darkness.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me?" Emma dropped both hands to her knees again, needing to wrap her thoughts around—everything.


End file.
